The Phantomhive Heiress (Sebastian Michaelis love story)
by BeautifullyMelancholy
Summary: (lemon!) Clarissa Phantomhive, only living true heir to the Phantomhive company in the year 2014, is literally pushed into traveling to the past by her demon friend, Edward, to meet Ciel. They are identical in more ways than either of them know. And though she hates Sebastian now, will her feelings for him develop? Yes. Yes they will.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters!  
So, this IS a yaoi. Let's make that clear first.  
This WILL have a large storyline. It will have sex or mentioning of sex in most of the chapters, if not all after the first couple. But it won't be the only thing in this story. I love making storylines, so...yeah.  
This isn't a sebastianxciel, though I intend to make one soon. This is a sebastian love story, but with the character I am creating. I have tried so many other seb romances that don't include it being with Ciel, but they're either xreader, which I personally don't enjoy, or it's not good. Tis rather annoying, lol! This ISNT OOC, nor AU. Story will show the manga and anime characters' actual personalities.  
Okay, now that y'all know what's up with this story, let's get to it!

"Little Mistress, you're going far too slow. You need to hurry your ass up." Edward's voice is full of the annoyance he doesn't mind showing. I roll my eyes and slow my pace even more simply to frustrate him further.

"I will go as slow as I want. And don't call me that, you damned dog." My voice is as cold as ice, though still has the ring of youth in it. That is useful at times, but others it is not. I believe this is one of the latter situations when I hear Edward laugh.

"What part of what I called you did you not like, Little Mistress? The 'little' part, which is very true as we both know, or the mistress?" The fucker sounds oh so amused.

I roll my eyes as I shove my phone charger into my single luggage bag that he has me packing full. I don't even know why he's making me pack.

"I am not small, asshole." I reply as I zip the bag firmly shut and step away for him to take it. Edward snorts and picks it up.

"You are 5'2, Little Mistress. You are very short."

I give him an icy glare, of which he responds to with a smirk.

"I still don't like it. I also don't like that you call me 'mistress'. I mean, we don't have a contract, so it makes no sense. Especially since you're big demon ego hates to be bruised.

"Edward's eyes flash crimson, letting me see their true color. It doesn't bother me in the least bit of course.

Edward is a dog demon. The pest is just as fucking loyal as one of those mongrels, along with being as annoying as them.

"Ah, but I owe you a debt, Little Mistress. And I don't let debts go unpaid, as you well know."

I shake my head and turn towards the door of my large room, walking forward with Edward trailing behind me. "Where are we going anyway? I have meetings for the company I need attend soon, and I don't intend on being late."

Edward just chuckles as he follows me. "Be patient, Little Mistress. You will see soon."

I grumble unhappily, but nod none the less. As we're about to reach the front door to leave my manor, one of the maids hurry up to me. In one hand is a glass to-go cup, containing cold sweet tea most likely, and in the other is an apple.

"Miss Clarissa! You mustn't leave without your breakfast!"

I roll my eyes as I grab the perfectly red apple.

I remember her now. Alexis is the newest of maids here.

"You will call me Claire. Clarissa is a mouthful, and people screaming it constantly annoys me. A lot." I say, with a pointed and frigid tone.

The woman looks down, avoiding my haunting and frightening eyes. Even though I'm years her minor, despite the fact that she's 21, she's scared of me; a twelve year old. It's really quite comical.

"Yes, miss Claire."

I give her a curt nod, then wave her off. "Get back to your chores."

Alexis scurries off without a word, and I open the door while taking a big bite of the apple I now have.

"will you tell me where we're headed now, Edward?"The demon smirks and chuckles. "No, Little Mistress. You will know when we're there."

I glare at him and reply with silence.

We walk, him leading the way, until we get to an empty, rundown park. I stand there next to Edward for a moment, taking in the broken swing set and rusted slide.

"What the hell are we doing here?", I ask, finally fed up with his unexplained actions of taking me to somewhere that is unimportant.

"We're waiting, Little Mistress."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my rather large chest. "And what are we waiting for?"

Edward grins and points over to my left. "Him."

I look over to the side to see a man with bright red hair paired with toxic green eyes walking to us. Well, I believe the person is a man. He looks rather feminine in some ways.

When the stranger reaches us, Edward waves at him and speaks perkily. "Good afternoon, Grell."

When the person speaks, I can tell that he's totally into guys. It explains why I was confused as to what gender he was I suppose. He practically eye rapes Edward as he talks in what I guess is supposed to be in a way that sounds sexy. "My darling. I could never refuse you."

I raise my eyebrow at Edward, but he completely ignores my look. Instead, he replies to Grell with amusement.

"This is my cashing in a favor that you owed me. Nothing more."

Grell pouts like a child and stomps his foot to show his displeasure. "Fine, darling. Are you sure you want to go there though? Its going to be rather difficult for a human child such as her to keep up with."

My eyes narrow on the red head, not happy that she is talking about me in such way.

"My Mistress will do just fine. And yes, I want it at the time and place I told you earlier. And before you ask, Little Mistress, I still won't tell you what we're discussing. You're very close to finding out anyway." I glower at him.

"Just hurry it up."

He chuckles faintly. "As you wish.

"Edward looks at Grell and nods. " Do it now."

Grell shrugs and walks to a large tree. He mutters something quickly, then motions for us to go over to him. With Edward leading the way, we walk to Grell to find a peculiar sight, to me at least.

The tree looks to have been sliced open, and inside the cut is a large manor in the pouring rain. I can't get a good look at it, because just then Edward pushes me through, quickly following me.

I feel as if I'm falling into ice, then I notice the rain droplets hurling themselves onto my shivering body. Sitting up slowly, I flinch when a shot of pain spikes up from my arm. Looking down, I see a long and deep gash along my entire forearm.

"Little Mistress, what are you loo-oh shit." I look up quickly to find Edward standing in front of me, staring at the slice on my arm. I glare at him and speak tightly from the pain.

"I don't care if you're a demon. I'm going to fucking kill you for pushing me. Now, where the hell are we?"

Edward helps me up gently, then picks me up into his arms. The son of a bitch ignores my question, speaking to himself instead. "I need to hurry to the manor to get that cleaned up. Damn..." Sighing, he looks down at me. "Little Mistress, please hold onto me."

Edward doesn't give me the chance to react, he simply runs full speed God only knows where. I don't believe I would have replied anyway. I'm starting to feel woozy. No doubt from the fucking cut on my arm. Edward will need a talking to about pushing people through weird trees.

In what seems like seconds, we're in front of the manor I saw in the tree. After a moment, I realize that I've been here before. Many times.

Edward knocks on the door firmly, not caring about the rain pelting him as the storm around us carries on. Seconds later the door opens, revealing the sexiest man on God's green earth.

His pale skin brings out his dark black hair, along with his eyes. As I take a moment to look at those eyes, I realize with confusion that they look like a very dark crimson. Most people wouldn't notice it, writing it off as a shade of brown. But I know that it's tinted in red...which is pretty fucking awesome.

The tall man before us stares at Edward, the only sign of his surprise being the rise of one of his eyebrows.

"Edward. What a not so pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" I want to drink in his deep, velvety voice. Especially since he has a British accent. But his impoliteness makes me want to claw his eyes out.

I feel Edward hold me up a bit higher, and I just know that he's grinning merrily from ear to ear.

"I come baring an injured child. Surely you won't turn this little cutie away, will you?"

Even through the pain and dizziness due to lack of blood, my eyes still narrow at the words 'child' and 'little cutie'. I look up at Edward and snap sharply at him. "Put me down you damned son of a bitch. Now."

Edward smirks at me. "Is that an order, Little Mistress?"

My scowl deepens. "I am not able to command anything of you, since we have no contract. However, if you do not put me down, I will torture you. Again, might I add. Until you learn your lesson."

Edward laughs. Which is not the reacting I wanted. He pinches my cheek while replying. "You know how to turn a demon on, don't you Little Mistress?"

I look at him in irritation and slap him across the face without hesitation.

The man in front of us stiffens slightly, shocked by my quick temper I'm sure. Edward just looks down at me with raised eyebrows, almost amused.

"I will say it again; put me down you damned demon."

Edward shrugs and grins again. "No"

"I don't mean to interrupt. Believe me, I love seeing you get hurt, Edward. But this child seems to be injured as you said earlier. And what kind of butler would I be if I did not extend to you the hospitality this manor, along with my Master, have to offer?" The man before us speaks so properly, but I can just barely hear the well hidden amusement in his voice.

I turn my deep blue eyes to him, speaking in my usual cold voice. "You've already don't shit of extending your hospitality towards us; letting us continue to stand out here in the rain. Not instantly offering to assist. A butler should know how to treat guests properly."

The butler gives me a heated glare that would send most people running. And I want to, don't get me wrong. He looks fucking terrifying. But I've handled people worse than him. I glare at him as well, speaking crisply after a few moments of him not replying. "Well? I don't see you stepping aside and letting us in."

His dark eyes narrow further what I can tell is anger and irritation. But then he surprises me by smiling polite and standing to the side while holding the door open wider. Bowing, he says in a kind sounding voice, "Please accept my deepest apology, my Lady. Allow me to help you inside and to a bed. You look rather wary, and your arm seems to be losing a large amount of blood."

I nod stiffly, then look up at Edward, who is watching me with humor in his eyes.

"What are you waiting for? If you insist on carrying me, then walk forward." The dog demon laughs and walks into the warm and dry manor.

"Of course, Little Mistress. Lead the way, Sebastian." Edward smirks at the butler, who I suppose is named Sebastian. The black haired man nods and begins to walk up the stairs. As we continue, I mutter to Edward, hoping Sebastian won't hear me.

"Don't think for a moment I don't recognize this place. I don't remember allowing Howard to hire a new butler here, Edward."

He chuckles and leans down to whisper in my ear quietly. "That's because you didn't. You will understand soon. Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Little Mistress."

I elbow his chest, though it is a weak show of my irritation. The blood loss is getting to me from my wounded arm, which has yet to stop bleeding. My attempt at hurting Edward only makes him laugh quietly, much to my dismay.

We stop at one of the guest rooms, Sebastian leading Edward to a large bed. "Lay your Mistress here while I get some bandages and a cloth for her wound." I can still hear the annoyance in the butler's voice. No doubt he's still angry that I insulted him about his lacking hospitality skills. It makes me want to grin, knowing I made him so angry, but I ignore the need to do so, keeping my face impassive as normal.

Edward lays me down, under the covers. As soon as I feel the warmth, I realize that I've been shivering from the freezing rain that was falling on me earlier. I shudder as the cold sinks into my bones, but I keep my hurt arm from going under the covers. I don't want to stain the sheets after all.

Edward gently pulls my hair from out of its tight, business like bun. I glare at him, but sigh, knowing that he only took it down so that the wet, dark black and curly hair would dry quicker. He chuckles at my resigned expression, making me want to punch him for laughing at me again.

When the sexy butler walks back inside with a wet tea towel in one hand and gauze in the other, I sit up. Edward tries to help me, but I glower at him and slap his hands away.

Tiredly and without the use of my hurt arm, I pull my upper body up and against the bed's headboard. Sebastian takes a moment to actually look at me for the first time since I've gotten here, and his eyes widen faintly before going back to his polite expression.

He kneels next to me and lays the tea towel on my arm. I flinch and take in a quick breath of pain as the gash starts to burn. I glare at the butler for not warning me of the alcohol drenched the piece of cloth. The man looks back at me with a fake innocent expression.

"My apologies, my Lady. I forgot to warn you that this might sting."

"Well don't forget next time." I reply sharply with a daggered glare that would make all of my maids fall onto their hands and knees in fear. But it only seems to amuse this damned butler.

"Of course, my Lady."

I want to tell him to stop calling me that, but I don't really have the energy. As he continues to tend to my cut, he speaks up again in a matter of factly way.

"You look very similar to my Master. You act similar to him also, my Lady."

I snort and roll my eyes while looking at Edward in annoyance at being compared to a rat like Howard.

I reply to the butler with sarcasm dripping with every word. "I'm sure I am. Bring your master in here. I would like to speak with him." I'm sure Howard will not like that I'm giving him a surprise visit, but the bastard will just have to deal with it.

Sebastian looks up at me and raises a black eyebrow. "Surely you would like to rest first. The Master is in his study doing work."

I want to snort at such a notion. Howard hasn't done any work in his entire life.

"I'm sure he is. Bring him in here none the less." My voice is demanding, no sign that I'll relent in it.

The butler sighs and stands, bowing respectfully. "Of course, my Lady." Then he walks out.

I glance at Edward with narrow eyes. "Now, how did we get to England so quickly?"

"We used a portal, Little Mistress. That disturbing man you saw in the park opened it for us."

I groan in frustration and rub my forehead. "Wonderful. Why would you want us to visit Howard? He's a pig and a leech."

Edward smirks and responds smoothly. "Because, Little Mistress. Howard isn't here."

I am about to ask what the dog demon means, when the door to the room opens again. Sebastian walks through, with a person that most certainly is NOT Howard trailing behind him.

Startled, I meet identical blue eye of the boy. He looks just as surprised as me. After a second we both realize our expressions and cover the emotions with a blank stare.

After a minute of silence, I speak up, my voice is cold and emotionless like usual. "Who are you?"

The boy steps forward with his cain in hand. That's when I realize how oddly he's dressed. Though he looks very elegant, he seems as though he's from a different time period. He's dressed in black leather shoes, deep navy colored pants and coat, and a lighter blue shirt under it. The buttons on the coat are obviously gold. Lastly an eyepatch covers his left eye, preventing me from seeing the other blue orb exactly like my own. The only modern thing about him, is his raven black hair, also identical to mine. The only difference in our hair is that I have natural ringlets, while his is straight. The boy's ivory-like skin is even the same.

As he talks, I notice that we have even more in common, one of them being that his voice is like the male version of mine. "My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. And who are you, my Lady?"

I freeze, trying even paler than I normally am. I quickly look at Edward, but see that he isn't shocked like me. So he saw this coming, I gather. Swallowing, I look back at Ciel. I straighten my back, then reply firmly.

"I am Clarissa Phantomhive."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Clarissa Phantomhive."

The boy, Ciel supposedly, narrows his eyes at me. I take a glance at his butler, who has a similar expression of distrust. I'm guessing that my face mirrors their's, since I have half a mind to think that Edward got this child and sexy man to act this way as a joke on me. Sadly, this idea does not seem as likely as I would like, since I was pushed through a fucking tree portal thing.

Finally, Ciel speaks up. His voice is angry, full of heat. "You're lying. There are no other Phantomhives. My family is gone."

I grin and chuckle faintly to hide my confusion from the situation at hand. I throw the blanket covering me off, and stand up. I do this a bit too quickly though, because I instantly feel the dizziness from my blood loss.

Edward goes to help me stand, but I gain my balance and wave him off dismissively. He steps back, but has a disapproving face."Little Mistress, you shouldn't be standing. You could faint and hurt yourself."

I roll my eyes and snort in a rather unladylike manner. "Edward, you and I both know that a small scratch won't cause me to faint."

"It's not exactly small..." I raise my eyebrow, waiting for what I know is about to come next. The pervert proves my thought when he grins slyly. "That's what he said, by the way."

I sigh while shaking my head. "Damned perverted demon..."

Looking back at the pair in front of me, I rest my hand on my hip and smirk. They look at Edward and me with such distrust and cation. And that's when I realize that I still haven't answered Ciel's question.

"Well, if you're actually Ciel Phantomhive, then you have one family member. You don't know of him though."

This statement seems to enrage him even more, as his eyes widen as his face turns red and his lips thin out. He grits out just barely, "Of course I am Ciel Phantomhive! And how could I not know someone in my own damned family?"

I chuckle softly, then reply while keeping my voice at a normal volume, but still as cold as ever. "little children shouldn't cuss. And you don't know him because he's a bastard from you dear father."

I almost want to step back when his face changes again. If I thought he was mad before, he's fucking pissed off now.

"What. Did you say. About my father?"

I shrug, keeping my expression impassive and uncaring. "Before your parents got married, your father was quite the sex fiend." I smile and continue, even as his face becomes redder. "He managed to only conceive one child out of all the whores he fucked. When he found out about the baby, he decided to make a deal with the mother. If anything were to happen to himself, his wife, and their child, then her baby would take over the family business. You're mother knew about this too, by the way. She didn't like it of course, but what was she to do? It was already decided."

When I finish my little history lesson, Ciel is shaking from rage, while his butler simply stares at me with a calculating look."You're lying."

I giggle as if he had said a joke. "That is the second time you've accused me of being a lier. Not a very good way to treat your guest, little child."

Edward chuckles after I finish talking. "Actually Little Mistress, he is your age. And Earl Phantomhive, I promise to you that she is in fact telling the truth about your father and her being of your bloodline.-"

I shake my head and complain, "You say that so formally."

He grins at me cheekily, knowing very well that it annoys me when he smiles like that. "That's because that is the way of speaking in this time."

"In this time? I swear to fucking God, Edward. If you did what I think you did..."

"I might or might not have gotten a death god to send us here..."

"That creepy ass, green eyed, whore man that was eye raping you?" I say in irritation.

Edward looks down at me in amusement. "Is that really what you thought of him? That's quite funny, Little Mistress."

"I don't give two fucks what you think is funny, Edward. Why the hell would you send us back in time?"

He laughs and wraps his arm around my waist somehow, even though he's over a foot taller than me. "Little Mistress, such vulgar words. I'd love to know how you would use them in bed..." He tries to make his voice sound sexy, but fails miserably at it.

I glare at him and slap him across the face. He chuckles but takes the hint, stepping back.

"I would threaten to torture you when we got back to the manor, but I don't make empty threats."

"Oh, and why would that be an empty threat, Little Mistress? Do you finally admit that you love me too much to hurt me?" Edward lays a hand over his heart and acts like he's sniffling and crying. I glare at him and reply icily.

"No. I just think that you're starting to enjoy it too much."

He laughs and shakes his head. "Starting to? I've always enjoyed it."

I scrunch up my nose at this. "You're a fucking freak."

"I'm sorry, I only heard 'fucking'. Were you giving me an invitation? If so, I'll gladly accept."

I glare at him again, but choose to ignore his suggestions for now. Turning back to Ciel and Sebastian, I see that the child is still utterly confused, while his butler is obviously coming to understand something.

He bows a little at us, respectively while speaking. "Edward, I'm rather curious to know why you would send yourself and Lady Phantomhive back in time."

Ciel turns to look at Sebastian sharply. "You believe this nonsense?"

The sexy butler nods, responding to his master with his silky voice. "Yes, Young Master. It is not impossible for death gods to send people or themselves back in time. It's a way to help them recover records that have been misplaced or lost. Also, look at the girl, Master. She looks identical to you. She has the Phantomhive raven black hair. And she is defiantly not from this time. She is not wearing a dress; in fact, she's wearing very unladylike tights and a loose shirt." I send him a glare for the last part, to which Sebastian simply smiles cheerfully at.

"And what of the blue eyes? They are also like mine, yet they're from my mother." Ciel still sounds angry. I giggle softly, enjoying how mad he is.

"That little trait is from my..."My smile fades when I think of my late family. When I finish speaking, my voice is cold again like normal. "I get my eyes from my mother. A coincidence, I suppose." I quickly turn to look at Edward. "I want to go home. Now."

"Is that an order, Little Mistress?"

I grit my teeth and say through them, "No, because I don't have a god damn contract with you so I can't order you around. But I demand that you take me home."

"I'm sorry, Little Mistress. Even if I wanted to take you back, I couldn't. You can travel to the past or future any time. But you can only go back to your original time every three months. Don't ask me why, that's just how it is."

I narrow my eyes at him and speak darkly with fury. "So let me get this straight. You took me to a different time period without my knowledge, and now you tell me that I can't get back home for three fucking months?"

"Yep!" He pops the 'p' at the end, grinning like usual.

"Why?" I ask in bewilderment.

"Because, Little Mistress, I swore to you that in exchange for what you gave me, I would make sure to bring you happiness. And I have reason to believe that something in this time period will do that."

I take a deep breath to calm myself, then look back at Ciel. "Well, since it seems that this fucking idiot of a demon has done this time travel act, we are in need of a place to stay for the next few months. Would you mind me imposing on you for that time?"

Ciel stares at me for a while, before nodding stiffly. "It would be impolite of me if I were to refuse."

I nod in the same manner as he. "Yeah, it would be." I look up at Sebastian, and am surprised to find that he's already looking down at me intensely.

I mange to keep my voice normal, even though his eyes unsettle me in a way I'm not used to feeling. "And I would appreciate it if you kept your demon in check, Ciel. I don't even really feel comfortable with Edward, and that bastard is as loyal as a dog." I smirk slightly as Edward laughs at the little joke. Edward let's out a realistic bark and I snort. "Why couldn't you be a cat? Cats are lovely and quiet creatures, so soft and with their little adorable claws. While dogs are loud and irritating."

I can see the ghost of a smile on Sebastian's lips, as Edward chuckles. "You wound me, Little Mistress."

"If only that were true."

Ciel looks at me, surprise written on his face. "How did you know that Sebastian is a demon?"

I shrug. "He believed the time travel thing without question. And I mentioned Edward being a demon earlier, though he didn't bat an eyelash."

The young Earl nods slowly, understand what I say apparently.

I sigh and turn back to my bed, climbing into it as I speaks. "Now, please leave. I'd like to sleep."

They all nod, but before any of them leave, Sebastian talks again. "Edward, before we all go separately, tell me why you stay with this girl even though you have no contract with her."

I watch as Edward's eyes glow golden as he shows his true demon a little. "Well, for one I do owe her. She gave me something rather...appetizing and filling meal. I'm still not hungry after it, even though it's been a couple of years. But also, I'm sure you can smell her soul, Sebastian. Isn't it simply mouth watering? I still hold onto a slim bit of hope that she'll become desperate for something enough that she wants to form a contract with me."

Sebastian's eyes find mine as I snort and shake my head, snuggling up into the blankets on top of me. "Edward, we both know that I will never be that desperate."

Ciel rolls his eyes."Everyone is desperate for something. For example, how I crave revenge for my parents' death...along with for something else."

I smirk and chuckle gently. "I've already had my revenge on those that have wronged me, Ciel. And let me tell you, it's better than what you can imagine. After that, I didn't care enough about anything to even consider forming a demon contract."

Ciel's expression turns curious. "What did you want revenge for?"

My eyes glaze over a second as I see flashes of it. Of that day. But I quickly get a handle over myself and close my eyes. "Leave. All of you. Now."

Finally, I hear fading footsteps and a door close softly.

I wish I can say that I dreamed. But I can't. Because as I fell asleep, I was plagued with nightmares that should stay in the past.


	3. Chapter 3

I wish I can say that I dreamed. But I can't. Because as I fell asleep, I was plagued with nightmares that should stayed in the past.

_"Clairy! Run! Run and don't look back, sweetheart!" Mommy screams at me over the sharp and loud sounds around us._  
_"Daddy, mommy! I'm scared!"_  
_"I know you are baby! But right now you need to go!" Daddy gently pushes me through the small hidden door in my room. I grab his arm tightly before he can pull away._  
_"Why can't you and mommy and Austin come? There's enough room! We can leave together!"_  
_Daddy cups my cheeks in his large hands, shakily wiping my tears away, though they continue to fall._  
_"Because sweetheart, we have to make sure that they don't get to you. Austin is...Austin is going bye bye for a while. And so are we."_  
_I look at him and mommy in fear. "When are you coming back?"_  
_Daddy opens his mouth to speak, but before he can there's a loud bang as the door slams open. Mommy and I let out loud screams and daddy shoves me inside the hidden tunnel._  
_I know I should run away, but I can't. I can't leave mommy and daddy and Austin. This way they can't leave me. I don't like being alone, they know that!_  
_I cringe when I hear an unfamiliar voice. The man sounds mean and harsh._  
_"Now now Phantomhives, no loud notices like that. We found one safe, but it didn't have as much as we wanted. Tell us where the rest is, and we'll kill you quickly."_  
_Kill? They want to kill mommy and daddy?_  
_"We don't have anymore! Our branch of the company isn't doing well! You took it all!" Daddy's voice rings throughout the room. It sounds strong and confident, but I can hear fear behind it. I've never seen daddy scared..._  
_The scary man roars in anger, then suddenly mommy is yanked away from the door as daddy is grabbed and pulled also. They both struggle and yell to let them go. I cover my mouth with my hand, silencing my sobs. Daddy told me as we were running to my room to be as quiet as possible, so that's what I'll do._  
_Other men, just as scary as the first, drag mommy and daddy into the middle of the room, forcing them onto their knees. The man that has been doing the talking so far laughs cruelly at daddy as he tries to get out of the men's hold to get to mommy. Without a word, he walks up to daddy and slits his throat with a knife._  
_As daddy falls back, I scream behind my hand, making sure that it's quiet. I look into daddy's eyes as he makes choking sounds. I look at his neck and see blood pool out._  
_Mommy screams and cries and struggles against the bad men. "No! You killed him!"The scary man smirks dangerously at mommy. He grabs her hair, causing her to yelp in pain as he yanks her closer to his face._  
_"He's not dead yet, Mrs. Phantomhive. I didn't cut him deep enough. I want him to watch as we all take you, every single one of us."_  
_I look at the other men as the lick their chapped lips and stare at mommy with a hungry look._  
_Mommy struggles even more while the man starts taking off her clothes. Daddy makes gurgling sounds in protest, but is too weak to get up. One of the bad men prop daddy up, ignoring the blood that's pouring on him, so that daddy can watch them hurt mommy._  
_And they do. They hurt mommy over and over again, each of the men taking multiple turns as she sobs and tries to get away._  
_I'm not stupid. I know what they're doing to mommy. In school, the councilor told us all about rape and how bad it is. When parents got mad at them for telling their children about such horrible things, the teachers and principle responded by saying that ten years old is old enough to hear about such things._  
_Each of them rape mommy, sometimes multiple men at one time. Her screams mingle with my sobs until finally they all have had their fill. Then, the bad man mercilessly slits her throat like he did with daddy, but this time deeper since mommy stops moving quicker than he did._  
_I stare at mommy and daddy, hoping to see one of them move, to come to me and pick me up, telling me that it'll be alright._  
_But it doesn't happen. And it never will again._  
_I finally can't help it. I scream loudly, letting it ring sharply through the stained red room. The men look around, trying to find the sound when finally one of them points over to me._  
_For a moment,I'm completely frozen as the scary man walks over to me. Right before he gets to the hidden room, I get a hold on myself and start crawling away. But, the small door opens and I feel a huge hand wrap around my ankle, yanking back and out of the tunnel. I try to scurry away, but the man turns me onto my back to face him._  
_My eyes meet with sinister green ones as the scary man smirks slowly._  
_"We were wondering where the little Phantomhive girl was. Looks like we have a way to get more money after all, men!" The other bad men cheer merrily. The scary guy turns back to me, stroking my hair, bouncing my springy ringlets. "Such a pretty little slut. You have no idea how much people will pay to ravish you. You're going to make us rich, little whore." I whimper at the mean names he throws at me, still struggling to get away._  
_Suddenly, I feel a fist collide with my face, and everything goes dark._

I shoot up in bed, gasping for air. I shakily push my hair out of my face as cold air bites at my exposed, sweaty skin. Closing my eyes, I wipe the tears on my cheeks away.  
I haven't had that nightmare in so long...  
I sigh and shake my head, silently stepping out of bed. I patter over to my bag that Edward left in here for me and take out some lacy black undergarments, along with some black tights and a plain red, loose wife beater.  
I go into the bathroom only to find a tub without a shower. I sigh but close and lock the door behind me and turn on only the hot water. As I let the bathtub fill with steaming water, I take off all my gross, damp clothes. I take a long look at my naked self with distaste. Don't get me wrong, I have an amazing body. Much better than most twelve year olds. My tummy is flat, which is the normal. But where most girls my age have no shape, I have a curvy, hourglass figure. Where most girls are skin and bones, I am toned with only a little fat to bring me my shape. And where as most twelve year old girls have no chest what so ever, I have rather large C 36 cup breasts.  
All of that, along with my heart shaped face, silky black ringlets and large blue eyes, framed with long and thick black lashes, it makes me look sexy and beautiful. I know that I am. It would be considered a blessing, and I've been told so multiple times. But my soft and feminine body is what caused me to go through hell.  
I scowl at the mirror and turn away abruptly. I see that the tub is full so I turn off the water. I flinch as I step into the steaming hot water, my skin turning red where it touches. But I revel in the hot pain, letting it soak into my bones.  
After relaxing for a few minutes, I grab a sponge and bottles of incense that the room is stocked with. I look at my choices and debate between using the rose, strawberry, or peach. I stare at them a moment before choosing both the strawberry and peach, deciding to simply use them both.  
I lather the scents into my skin and let them soak into my skin. Keeping the incenses on for a while, I slowly shave until I can't feel a hair on my body with the exception of on my head.  
Rinsing the oils off, I'm left smelling like the two fruits. I wash my hair with only my conditioner, so that the oil stays in to make my hair go into it's natural ringlet curls.  
I unplug the drain and let the water shrink as I step out of the tub. I towel off and then change into my clean clothes, putting the old ones into the clothes basket. I clean my cut on my arm, which looks a little worse than I thought it was. I suppose it'll leave a scar. I shrug at this and then wrap the healing wound with gauze.  
I leave the bathroom and walk into the hall. Looking around, I marvel in how much more elegant the manor looks now than it isn't under Howard's care. I run my fingers against the wall as I walk down stairs, towards the kitchen. I switch on the lights and step in, shivering a little when my feet go from the cold wood floor to freezing marble. I walk silently to the fridge tall and reach up to grab an apple. I mange to get it and then step back, only to come into contact with a hard, warm body. I stumble away, turning quickly to the person I bumped into, to find Sebastian looking at me with raised eyebrows.  
I gain my composure once more as I close the fridge door and lean against the counter. I look at the demon as I bite into my juicy apple.  
"It's rather early in the morning for you to be awake, Lady Clarissa." His silky voice turns mocking when he adds, "Little children need their sleep."  
I shoot him a glare before replying. "I didn't want to fall back asleep, so I got up.""Oh? And why did you not want to go back to sleep, Lady Clarissa?"  
"First, don't call me Lady Clarissa. It's JUST Claire." I say with a pointed look. "Also, my reasoning for not wanting to sleep is none of your concern."  
Sebastian chuckles, sending goosebumps down my arms. He steps closer, making me want to step away, though I don't. He's right in front of me now, looking down at my face in amusement. I curse my short stature at times like this  
"Did you have a bad dream, maybe?"  
My eyes narrow up at him as I take another slow bite from my apple. "All dreams are bad, demon."  
His eyes turn curious as he tilts his head to the side a tad, revealing a pale and smooth neck that I'd love to bite. "Why do you say that?"  
"Because. Dreams are either memories, or things that could happen. You can't control your dreams. And I like having control. So they're bad."  
Sebastian chuckles again and leans down closer to me, then whispers in my ear as my breath hitches at his close proximity. "Such a little thing. Yet you act to mature. You even look mature." His hands travel to my hips, yanking me close to him. I want to moan at his touch as it alone sends heat to my core, but I resist the absurd urge.  
"I wonder if you feel mature also." His large hands make their way up and to my breasts, cupping them and squeezing them firmly. Again, I almost moan from the pain mixed with pleasure from his hands. Somehow, I hold the sound in and instead shoved him away. I hide the lust in my eyes that would match his heated look.  
"I suppose you'll have to continue wondering, you bitch of a demon.", I say harshly, hoping that the insult would get the hungry look out of his eyes; which it does.  
Now he looks at me with annoyance, then smirks as he speaks smugly. "You are going to have to change your clothes."  
"Excuse me? I will not!"  
Sebastian smiles, showing his fangs a little. "Yes, you will. You see, no one else can know that you're from a different time. And those clothes are a dead give away to that. You'll have to wear a dress. I will see if May-Rin can find anything that will fit you."  
My cheeks heat up with my anger, hating that I can't argue with his logic.  
"Fine. Send her to my room as soon as possible."  
"Will you be coming down for breakfast afterwards, Lady Clarissa?" I glare at him even more when he uses my full name.  
I reply sharply as I turn towards the kitchen door, holding up my apple. "This is my breakfast, idiot." I don't give the demon enough time to respond as I stalk out of the kitchen and to my room to await this May-Rin chick.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that this update took so long! I've been at my mother's house, who sadly does not have any wifi. :/ It sucks. But I tried to make this update long, and I will hopefully update again in the next couple of days to make up for it!

_I reply sharply as I turn towards the kitchen door, holding up my apple. "This is my breakfast, idiot." I don't give the demon enough time to respond as I stalk out of the kitchen and to my room to await this Mey-Rin chick_.

Twenty minutes. I've been waiting twenty god forsaken minutes for whoever that damn Mey-Rin woman is.

I started getting irritated after five minutes.

At ten I was mad.

Now I'm so pissed I could kill someone.

So, when the door shot open to reveal a female with huge glasses who stumbles in clumsily, holding a huge dress in her hands, it's all I can do not to lung at her.

My eye twitches.

"I'm sorry for the wait, my Lady! Took a few minutes to find a dress for you, yes it did!" Her voice is annoying as hell, and her accent strongly holds a cockney sound to it. My eyes narrow on her taking in more of her features.

Most of the woman's dark, maroon hair appears to be inside of her white bonnet, but she has quite a bit of bangs to frame her face. Mey-Rin's dress is that of a maid, colored blue and white with a white apron. I look back at her face to see an irksomely wide smile covering it as she holds the dress in her hands up.

"I found a dress that Lady Elizabeth left over once! The Young Master said that he doesn't think she will mind if you borrow it before getting dresses of your own."

As I stare at the dress, my eye twitches. It's disgustingly pink. Pink and light red. What, is it fucking Valentine Day? Even the layers under the dress were a faint pink, and the bottom had red bows to pull back the top of the almost neon pink skirt to reveal red tiers. It. Was. Huge.

I'm supposed to wear that?

Mey-Rin must have noticed my horror towards dress, because she quickly adds, "You'll only wear clothes like this until we can make your own, my Lady. I promise!"

I sigh wearily and rub my forehead. "Fine. Just...help me into the damned thing."

She looks at me in surprise for a moment. "Are you from America, my Lady?"

I nod slightly in conformation. "Yes, I am."

"I don't mean to pry, but may I ask what you are doing so far from home?" Mey-Rin sounds as concerned as most women would be when they see a child such a great distance away from home. But I'm not alone technically, since I have that stupid demon with me. Much to my dismay.

Despite my annoyance, i know it would be rude of me to be unkind to the servants here. And I don't want to make staying here harder than I can already tell it will be. Instead, I smile at her pleasantly. "Oh, I'm simply visiting for a time. Nothing to worry about though, I assure you. I have a rather able companion to help care for me during my stay here." I'm so happy Edward isn't here to witness me say that about him.

This seems to put the maid at ease, because she begins to assists me while I undress. It makes me feel uncomfortable, someone seeing me naked. But I'm not such a fool thatI think I can get into that death trap alone. So I bare through the awkwardness that was only apparent to me.

All was going fairly well...until the maid wanted me to turn around so she could tighten the corset. I freeze at the request. Everywhere on my body is unmarred from my past except for my back. My back is a canvas that holds a gruesome painting. Long lines of red, raised skin from whips. Words carved in to ensure I'm forever haunted. Bite marks. And a brand in the shape of a lion's head attached to a Pegasus' body. No one can see that. Especially a maid who would most likely have a stroke at the sight of such grotesque things on a young girl like me. An image of her expression pops into my head; nose scrunched up in disgust, jaw taint in disdain, a gasp of horror. I do not want to go through such embarrassing things that should be left unknown and in the dark shadows of my being. I come out of my thoughts by Mey-Rin repeating herself.

"My Lady? Would you please turn around so I can string up the corset?"

I step back slowly and shake my head. It's a struggle to keep the sharpness out of my voice when I speak again, but I manage. "No, I will get my companion to do that for me. I'm sure you're quite behind on schedule, helping me. I hate to be such a bother." I'm even impressed with how friendly and warm my voice sounds. I'm a fucking perfect actress.

She quickly shakes her head in disagreement. "Oh no, my Lady! You aren't any trouble, you aren't at all! Mr. Sebastian told me he'd take care of my chores until I finish helping you dress! Also, I'd hate for you to have to let a man see you in such a way as this! He seems nice enough, helping around and everything, but none the less I can't allow it!"

This woman is much too loud for my liking. Edward has already seen the scares. He's the only kind of being to ever see them, and I intend to keep it like that. Though, I'm surprised he's helping. Maybe he wants to keep up the cover? I smile again and giggle in a overly girly way.

"Oh, it is fine. I don't have a maid of my own at my manor, only men and old women who take care of the cleaning. Edward helps me into my dresses because of this. He would never try anything inappropriate with me." Not try something my ass.

The maid still looks hesitant, but doesn't resist as I walk her to the door. When she steps outside she curtsies to me quickly. "Breakfast is close to being ready. I'm sure the Young Master would like you to join him."

I sigh internally. I already had an apple. I'm never very hungry during the mornings. Externally I smile at her again and nod. "Thank you, Mey-Rin. I'll be down soon."

"Do you need me to ask Mr. Edward to come up here for you?" I shake my head as I inch the door closed slowly.

"No, he always can tell when I need him. I don't understand how, but he does." I offer a shrug with my response.

The maid smiles and nods. "I will see you soon then, my Lady!" she begins running through the manor, causing a loud crash a good distance from me. I roll my eyes.

"Edward, come here." My voice is bored with a hint of irritation in it. Within a second Edward is standing in front of me, a smirk of pure amusement upon his face. I give him a glare as I step back, allowing him to walk into my room and shut the door behind him.

"Little Mistress, do you need help with something?" My glare intensifies at his mocking tone.

"Tighten this damned corset."

He chuckles faintly.

"But the clumsy maid in here could have done that. Is there a reason you did not want her to see your back? I couldn't imagine why."

I grace him with my middle finger and turn away, bracing against one of the posts of my large bed. "Just get it over with, you stupid demon."

I feel Edward's breath on my ear as he suddenly comes up behind me, speaking in what he thinks is a seductive voice. One that doesn't make me react in the slightest. "This is such a lovely way to see you. Leaning forward, like you're offering...something...to me. Maybe you would rather that, Little Mistress?"

I snort at even the thought and roll my eyes. "I told you what I wanted from you right now. The only thing I want from you. So do as you're told."

I can just feel his creepy smirk. "So demanding. So dominant. It is indeed a rare thing to see in a girl, much less as young as you." I'm about to reply angrily, when suddenly it feels like someone is trying to squeeze me tightly enough that I spit out both my lungs. My grip on the bed post tightens.

"_God fucking damn it_! Take it easy, Edward!"

He merely chuckles and continues the torture of tightening the corset. "Such a vulgar vocabulary, Little Mistress."

"Just. Finish. It."

I hear the dog demon chuckle again but he does as he is told luckily.

Soon I am in the disgusting excuse of a dress. It seems that the girl, Elizabeth I believe was her name, does not have as well developed of a body as I do. As I look into the mirror, I see that my already shapely torso looks to have even more luscious curves than it already did. And my breasts look very large in this. Like they could be fucking D cups. The dress' top is just low enough to just barely see some cleavage, but not a whoreish amount of it. At least that's one good thing, me not looking like a slut.

I take down my hair from its tight bun, just to pull it back up into the same fashion again. My curls are much too unruly to handle easily, so I resort to doing this to prevent me from having to deal with it. I only let it out of its binding when I see a good reason for it, and when I'm sleeping and bathing.

I look away from the mirror when finished, raising my eyebrows at Edward. "Take me to the dining room where Ciel is sitting for breakfast."

"Yes, Little Mistress."

The demon turns and starts walking. I follow behind him, and soon we find ourselves in front of a long eating table, with Ciel at the head reading a newspaper. I walk to the chair at the right of him, catching his attention apparently as his gaze flashes to me.

I nod to him. "Good morning."

He simply nods back, leaning in his chair as he takes in my appearance. "You look...uncomfortable in that dress."

I roll my eyes. "Of course I'm uncomfortable. I hate corsets, my breasts are being confined so tightly that I feel like they will burst, and I look like a fucking lovesick girl on Valentine Day."

The boy's eyes flash with annoyance at something, before he chuckles quietly. "Elizabeth did wear that on Valentine Day. She forgot it after she left a few days afterwards."

I snort in a very unladylike manner and sit down as Edward leaves, most likely to the kitchen. "I don't care about why it's here. I care about when I'm getting my own clothes that fit better. My body and taste."

"I already had Sebastian call for my private seamstress. She will arrive later on today."

"Good. I don't think I could handle wearing this type of clothes for more than a week."

We fall into silence after that. It's not really uncomfortable, much to my surprise. It's not relaxed of course, its just uncaring.

Minutes pass until the two large doors open to allow entry to two demons. One has a pleasant looking smile that most would think is genuine. I know it's not. It's off some way, though I don't know how. The demon dog is smirking, which I know is fucking real.

"Good morning Little Mistress. Lord Phantomhive."

"Good morning Master, Lady Phantomhive."

Both Ciel and I ignore the demons, him continuing to read his news paper while I try to get comfortable in this dress. Which is impossible.

Sebastian seems to notice my discomfort because I see him smirk in my peripheral vision as he sets down a plate in front of me.

"Does the Lady not find the dress to her liking?" "No, I don't. I look like a walking holiday for couples." I speak sharply. It's not just his attitude that has me irritated. It's the food that is on the plates that Sebastian placed in front of Ciel and me. Sweets. That's all I think of when I look at the sugary pastry in front of me. It's even covered in powdered sugar. And when I look over toward Ciel, I see him cut into the food that it has a filling stuffed inside it. Also sweet, no doubt. The only good item on the plate is the sliced strawberries...which are also lightly dusted in powdered sugar.

I don't move to pick up my fork. I find sweet foods gross. I have for a couple of years now. Cooks at home have tried many different kinds of desserts, and I have yet to eat any willingly since my family's death. I simply lost the taste for them.

Sebastian seems to notice that I'm not eating. "Is there something wrong with your food, my Lady?"

I don't beat around the bush. I just speak bluntly. "I hate sugary food. Who has dessert for breakfast anyway?"

Ciel stops chewing his food and looks at me, fork cut half way through his almost finished 'breakfast'. "You don't eat sweets?"

"No. I find them disgusting."

"So, let me see if I have this correct." The child sets down his fork and finishes chewing his food. "You own a toy and candy company, yet you don't like the latter? I'm sure that hasn't gone too well."

I roll my eyes and push the plate of disgustingness away. "My branch of Funtom Industries has done better in the years I've been in control of it than it ever has. It is even starting to become greater than your record in our family. Just because I don't like the product doesn't mean it's not a good one."

Ciel raises an eyebrow curiously. "Your branch?"

I nod. "Yes. I run the American branch. Though we ship to many other countries."

"Well, I suppose you living in America explains the accent. How many branches does the company have?"

I chuckle quietly and lean back in my chair at the same time he does. "Quite a lot. Together, we are able to ship all around the world."

Edward speaks up as he stands by my side like the annoying dog he is. "The Little Mistress has made sure to expand the company. There is now a clothing line for Funtom Industries, along with other additions in the last couple of years. She is already the head of the entire company."

I smirk slowly. "Much to my competitors' dismay."

"Little Mistress, is it truly wise to think of your family as competition?"

I shrug and look up at Edward. "It would be a lie if I said they aren't. They were distraught when my father's will named the oldest of his living children to be head of the company, no matter the age. He even knew that everyone else is completely incompetent."

Sebastian's voice holds amusement. "Is a child of your age able to decide who is competent and who is not?"

My eyes narrow dangerously at the demon as Edward snickers. "I am the same age as your master."

Ciel and Sebastian look mildly surprised at this. So Sebastian attempted to seduce a girl he though was younger than twelve. Rather repulsive.

Ciel takes his turn to speak now. "You seem quite small to be twelve."

I give him an icy glare. "I can not control my size. That does not mean anything except that I can't reach cabinets sometimes. Now, do you want to get back to the subject of our family? Or, is it that you simply don't care whether or not we still serve your dear queen? If we're still the 'queen's dog'?"

Ciel eyes narrow on me as I speak. My smirk from earlier returns. "You're American. How could you serve the queen from there?"

I push the food in front of me away with distaste, then lean forward towards the manor's master. "The queen after the one that is currently ruling gave my ancestors to the president as a 'gift'. She did this to many of the family members after your half brother had children. Some went to Russia, others to China, India, and many other places."

Ciel seems shocked at this new information. I would be too I guess, if I were him.

Edward grabs my shoulder lightly, bending down to speak in my ear. "Do you think its wise to tell someone from the past so much of the future? There are rules, Little Mistress."

I turn to look at him, slapping his hand off of my shoulder as I do so. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"It is your fault that we are here. So, the consequences are also your's. It doesn't matter to me what happens."

I revel in seeing the annoyance that flashes across Edward's face before he smiles and nods, straightening his back to stand behind me.

I turn back to Ciel and his butler to find that while the boy looks mildly amused, his demon wears a small smirk.

"As I was saying, the queen technically gave us away as gifts. But we were all told that our loyalty would stay with her. But over the years, most have gone against the late queen's orders and become fully loyal to their home country."

Ciel leans forward just as I did a few minutes ago. "And what about you, Lady Claire? Did you decide to stay true to your orders?"

I snort and grin, rolling my eyes in the process. A very unladylike gesture here I'm sure. "It was decided for me, my Lord." My voice is teasing when I use his title. "My family long chose to be in America's service. We even have our own cute little pet name."

Edward irritates me by taking my line. Bowing to Ciel, he states overly grand, "This is the President's ghost."

I roll my eyes and shove Edward, causing to lose his footing for a mini second.

"You're an overdramatic faggot."

"Little mistress, you wound me." He smirks infuriatingly at me. "If I were gay, I wouldn't lust for you so much, would I?"

I glare at him. "You're also disgusting."

"My apologies, my Lady. But if I may say, you look absolutely sexy in that dress."

"Bite me."

His smirk widens and he leans closer to me. "My pleasure."

My hand reaches out and slaps him harshly. For any mortal being, it would have began bruising where I hit instantly. But it only left a red mark on him, along with stopping his advances.

I glare at him. "You're terrible at trying to seduce women. If you want some, then go pay for it. Or take it from some whore."

Edward grins and bows again. "Do I have your permission to go out for a little while then, Little Mistress?"

I glare at him for a moment, before smirking myself. "No. We will be staying here for a while. You have been helping around already, so you will continue doing that for the remainder of our time here. I'm sure your little demon friend will tell you what needs to be done around the manor. Do all that he tells you, then you can go and fuck any willing little human." Edward's grin disappears, being replaced by a tight lipped frown.

His eyes turn their demonic red color. I ignore the menacing stare, turning to Ciel. "Would you please lend your butler so he can boss this damned dog around? You know how they are, I'm sure. Such troublesome creatures."

Ciel chuckles quietly and waves a small hand to Sebastian. "Tell him all that he needs to do, Sebastian."

The butler bows obediently, taking Ciel's and my plates to bring them back to the kitchen. "Yes, my Lord." He walks out with the breakfast cart and a furious Edward in tow. I grin at the sight.

Ciel chuckles again at my expression. "He's going to find a way to get back at you."

I shrug uncaringly. "And then I'll get back at him. It's a little game we have." I grin. "Children are supposed to enjoy games, aren't we?"

The boy's faint smile matches my own. "Indeed."

I lean back in my chair, holding back a flinch when I feel the corset around my torso resist to my stretching. "Anymore questions about the future?"

He tilts his head curiously. "Why are you called the president's ghost?"

I role my shoulders, trying to get used to the stupid dress still. "Why are you the queen's dog?"

The boy looks at me with annoyance for answering his question with another question. "Because I do her dirty work. I sniff out the putrid people her kingdom."

I nod and lean forward again, silently deciding that I was going to have that maid, Mey-Rin, loosen the corset for me later on.

"Right. And I'm called the President's ghost because I find those people also. But in my own way."

Ciel looks interested when I say this. "Oh? How do you do it then?"

"My family had a different method than most of the rest of our relatives. While they simply found the culprits and gave them to the police like good little people, we...eliminate the threat. Make them unable to hurt anyone ever again."

Ciel stares at me a while. "You murder them."

I grin in reply. "It's better than that though. You see, not many know of us enough to give me my little pet name. Most people that have known the name were targets. And they were quickly taken care of. The only ones who know of what I do besides Funtom Industries is the president himself, Edward, and my contacts. There is a word better than 'murder' for what my branch of the family does."

"And what exactly is that word?"

"We're assassins. We're soundless and quick. We can get nearly anywhere the target is. We are like ghosts. Or phantoms if you'd rather." I chuckle at the little pun about the family's name.

"You keep saying we. Does your family truly let a child partake in this so young?"

My eyes grow colder, one of them twitching, and my grin fades.

"That is none of your concern, Ciel."

His gaze turns hard like mine. "My title is Lord Phantomhive."

"I don't care. You will call me Claire, and I will call you Ciel." I smirk coldly. "_We are family after all_."


End file.
